Portrait of You
by Shin Sankai
Summary: MUNDANE AU. Running late for their art elective, and arriving at the same time, has the art teacher at Magnus and Alec's University pairing them up to paint portraits of each other. With only knowing each other from afar, how will they react to each other drawing closer due to this final assignment before graduation? MALEC.


**Portrait of You**

By: Shin Sankai

#

Author's Notes: So I think this'll be my last dabble at Malec. Stories don't seem to be well received, soooo, oh well! Fair warning, its a Mundane AU tale. I still had fun with the characters and I couldn't resist this idea.

#

"Bane! Lightwood! You're both late!" Boomed a voice through the art studio, which could be accessed by two separate entrances. Several pairs of eyes, from other lecture attendees, turned to gaze at the late comers, each young man standing slightly hunched in the doorways as clearly they had run to their art elective at top speed.

"Hung over again Magnus?" A couple of giggling girls called out to the flashier of the two late comers.

"_Hardly..._" Magnus drawled back instantly, finally having caught his breath as he entered the large studio lecture room and moved towards one of two free easels which were vacant in the back of the room. He found it odd that his fellow classmates seemed to have been paired off as they sat together rather closely. No one usually sat that close to each other as all assignments were done on an individual basis.

As Magnus sat down, bags dropped with several thuds at his feet, his gaze couldn't help but wander to his other classmate who had turned up late.

Whilst Magnus Bane was awash of colour and glitter, sparkling with pride and esteem ten times over, this couldn't very well be said for the young man who breezed into the room as though he were a freaking ghost! He took up residence on the stool next to him and it was like no one even knew he was here...well except their teacher that is. Well...their teacher..._and_ him of course.

For who should sit by Magnus, not that he had much of a choice since there was nowhere else, but Alexander Lightwood, the lesser of the known Lightwood's on Campus. And yet, the one Magnus was most fascinated in. Truth be told, he'd not seen Alexander in quite sometime, the young man having pretty much fallen off the planet if he were being honest. He was someone who religiously showed for class, well this class at least, since it was the only one they had together, and then one day...he just disappeared from campus, much like his siblings had. And to think, nearly three months later, here he was...and he hadn't changed at all.

How opposite they were...

Magnus was in gold leopard print jeans, a black silk button down shirt which was quite tight against his slender but taut muscular body and a red leather jacket over the top. He had on a pair of combat boots, his hair was spiked up with hints of gold and red glitter stuck in it and of course he'd never leave home without a light dusting of make-up on his far too handsome face. Mainly his trusty black eye-liner and gold eye-shadow to really accentuate his pretty eyes. And to tie his whole look together were three necklaces, an ear cuff and six rings on his fingers. Magnus was someone who genuinely stood out on a daily basis and nothing much phased him, though even if this was his fourth year here, there were still murmurs continuously going around campus about how expensive his contacts must be to pull off the glittery effect they had. On the contrary, Magnus had 20-20 vision and contacts were not necessary. His eyes were indeed a warm brown colouring with speckled gold sparkling within them, something he had inherited from his father who was currently working abroad.

Magnus shifted his gaze, blatantly staring at Alexander Lightwood who decided to throw his messenger bag on the ground, it knocking into the easel and nearly tipped it over, bringing a mumbled curse from the man, which sent a tiny grin to Magnus' lips as he quickly righted it and the blank canvas resting on it. Alexander was in a pair of ripped black jeans, worn combat boots, a jacket which had seriously seen better days and a plain black baggy sweater underneath. He had just removed his jacket and dumped it on the ground near his messenger bag before Magnus watched those eyes narrow and a sigh escaped his lips.

"Do you have to stare at me?" Came the deep mumble. Magnus hadn't truly realised he was doing it (or that Alexander would take offence to it for that matter) and quickly shifted his gaze back to the front where he observed their teacher heading over to them.

"Congratulations you two, as the last to arrive to class, rather late I might add, you'll now be partnering up for your final assignment of the year."

"What?" They had both mumbled together in unison. Magnus looked around the room, his eyes falling on a dear friend of his while Alexander had wordlessly taken the slip of paper from their teacher to look it over.

Magnus mouthed _traitor_ to his friend, who wasn't paying attention to him at all and let out a slight 'tsk' sound. He'd known Ragnor Fell for years, ever since they were four years old to be exact, and they'd always paired up together on assignments when the need called for it. Even in gym class, a class they both loathed with an absolute passion since neither of them were sport orientated, but they still rescued each other and looked like absolute idiots together. They'd entered the same High School and then onto the same University, only now majoring in different courses, and were getting ready to graduate.

They had taken up this art elective thinking it was going to be a breeze, but it was far from it with the teacher from hell. The only reprieve they ever got is if the middle aged man was out sick and they had a substitute, but unfortunately for them, it was rare.

When Ragnor's green eyes finally focused on him, Magnus made a throat cutting gesture and then gave him a thumbs down like he were de-friending (and wanting to kill) his best friend. Magnus watched Ragnor roll his eyes, having seen this gesture a million times over through their twenty year friendship and just shrugged his shoulders and gave a slight gesture towards the woman sitting at his side.

Catarina Loss, another of his dear friends, who he and Ragnor had befriended when they were both twelve, as she had been the new girl at their school, was sitting at Ragnor's side. Ragnor had been secretly in love with her since they entered University and still hadn't made a move on her. Talk about crushing on someone for a long time...

Magnus supposed he couldn't truly be angry at his best friend, after all, he was all for people finding their one true love. He was quite the romantic at heart. Not that many knew that about him. He wouldn't want to damage his reputation for being an absolute playboy...even though these days that was far from the truth. Granted that is exactly how he was back in high school, breaking hearts left, right and centre...and not just _women's _hearts for that matter. For Magnus, those days were gone. He just wanted that one special person to love him, and he would return it ten fold. Was that too much to ask?

However, these days, as much as Magnus yearned for love, it was not on his priority list considering Camille had totally torn up his heart when she moved abroad with her family, telling him she no longer loved him and cut ties altogether. Man that had practically killed him, and he and Ragnor got into an intense argument over it, Catarina quickly coming to the rescue before it turned into physical blows. That'd been nearly a year ago now, and Magnus was _still _depressingly single. Well, not depressingly, since he had many things in his life to keep him busy these days. After all, this was his final year and he needed to ace all his courses in order to make his father proud.

Growing up, Magnus had quite the fractured relationship with his father, since the man was away a heck of a lot (no different to now, but he was an adult – most of the time – and could handle it). When his mother tragically passed, his father returned to his side, business playing second fiddle to his beloved son and the two had patched up over the years. He still felt lonely at times, but knew his father was but a phone call away now. And if Magnus were being honest, his father had been making up for lost time with him by setting him up in his own apartment which Magnus never took for granted. Regardless of their past rocky relationship, he was always thankful that no matter what went on in his life, his father would be there for him physically, emotionally and financially. He was very lucky.

"Portraits..." Magnus snapped from his thoughts as he turned his attention to Alexander who had mumbled that. "Why did it have to be _portraits_?" Alec mumbled again in his deep throaty voice which Magnus was trying _not _to shudder at. And shudder in a good way, which was rather shocking to realise. He'd only heard it from a distance, never this up close, but to Magnus, no one had a voice like Alexander Lightwood.

"I hate portraits." Warm brown-golden eyes locked with magnificent sapphire blue as the two of them had voiced that simultaneously. Magnus gave a slight grin, considering he didn't think him and the eldest Lightwood would ever be on the same wavelength. It didn't take Magnus long to fidget a little, which was something he just _didn't _do under normal circumstances when people stared at him. However, under those intense blue eyes, eyes which he swore he could easily drown in, and the fact he shuddered at the thought that they could penetrate his very soul, to the deepest recesses of his heart, he just couldn't help it. Suddenly Magnus felt shy...which was rather horrifying to admit considering _the _Magnus Bane never felt shy about anything!

"So, have you read over the document?" The teacher made his way over to them once more.

"Yes," Alexander answered for the both of them.

"Any ideas what you'll do?"

"No Sir,"

"Well, there is still quite some time left, so this is your chance to get to know your partner better." Both young men gave each other a silent side ways glance. "Find out what your strengths are in order to decide what portrait would best suit your skill set. Though remember, try to think outside the box alright?" He left them to it, head shifting to look out a window when a familiar bell chimed ending the lesson for the day. Yeah, they'd both been _very _late.

Both Magnus and Alexander watched everyone clear out in seconds flat, Magnus lifting his hand to Ragnor and Catarina as they gave him a wave. Whilst he had a free right now, they had a boring business class to attend. The last to leave the room was the teacher, the door clacking closed and the silence enveloped them.

Not sure how long they sat there, Magnus decided to break it. "Well, I suppose we need to put our heads together to decide what we should be doing?" His voice seemed to jolt Alexander from his thoughts.

"I...guess..." Magnus shifted on his stool, turning his gaze back to a now fidgeting Alexander. He was...rather cute like that.

"Shall we start with introductions?" Magnus offered and gave the eldest Lightwood a charming smile. Magnus believed himself to always be friendly, unless someone was messing with a dear friend of his, then they would see his wrath, but even with strangers, he wanted to give them a chance. And especially an adorably awkward and cute one like the eldest Lightwood. "Magnus Bane, this is my fourth and final year, majoring in Design and Textiles."

"Why are you doing an art course?"

"I wanted a breezy elective for my final year." Magnus sighed rather dramatically. "How wrong I was there..." He shook his head at that. "Though, on the plus side," He sat up straight and gave another winning smile. "It has helped my drawing skills when I'm designing outfits so all is not lost." Magnus raised his eyes to Alexander's, knowing exactly who he was but offered the dark haired man his hand nonetheless. "And what's your name _blue eyes_?"

"A-Alec...Lightwood..." How cute was his stutter? "Its short for Alexander, but everyone just calls me Alec." His warm hand finally gripped his own, and Magnus watched him jolt a little. It was rather cute when a tiny pink hue rushed to his cheeks before he let go rather abruptly. "Um, so what should we do?"

"Truth?" Alec gave a nod of the head, still reeling that he was actually conversing with _the _Magnus Bane! "I'm not too sure. As we have discovered, we both dislike doing portraits so..."

"Yeah... Its a lot of pressure to do a portrait of someone. What if what you see within them is not what they see within themselves...or something..." Alec wasn't sure what he was blabbering about. And he hoped the blush wasn't rising to his cheeks as Magnus just stared quietly at him. "I mean, you know, it can be quite...revealing...if you think about it."

"Indeed..." The eldest Lightwood was quite the enigma. "Well, I'm never one to stick with tradition, and as our teacher told us to think outside the box, so I was thinking..." Magnus gave Alec a grin. "_Nude_..." He'd bent over, having gotten off the stool and picked up his three messenger bags and placed them over his shoulders. Lucky he had a free period right now, though he had wanted to use it to start creating his last design he finally finished at 5 this morning, hence why he was late today.

It was then Magnus realised how quiet the room had gotten and stole a glance at Alec, only to have his eyes widen and his lips part as Alexander was gazing at him, his own lips parted, eyes sparkling and wide and he was lit up like a tomato!

_SO. FREAKING. CUTE._

"Nu-Nude...?" Alec disastrously stuttered aloud.

Magnus tried to conceal his laugh, not wanting to offend the blushing man sitting rather nervously in front of him, hands splayed against his ripped jeans, moving up and down his thighs as though he were constantly wiping nervous sweat off them. "I was only joking Alexander." He watched Alec sigh in relief and quickly frowned, folding his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing as he stood near the man.

"Should I be offended about that sigh of relief?" Alec shot his eyes up at Magnus who was standing too close to him. He could smell the scent of sandalwood on the man which was insanely alluring, much like the rest of him! "I'm not _that_ grotesque to look at naked."

"No...I..." Alec fumbled, watching as Magnus pulled a pen from his inner jacket pocket, popping off the lid and then leaned closer, Alec feeling himself hold his breath as Magnus took his hand rather suddenly.

"Be here at 6pm." Alec glanced down at the address, it not familiar to him, even though it was in Brooklyn which is where he lived too. He didn't really venture out much...as lame as that was.

"I have club activities." Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. "And then I work until 10pm."

"Then come after that."

"Wait!" Alec received a flippant wave from the flashy man as he rushed from the lecture room.

Alec raked his hand through his messy hair, he not having bothered to brush it this morning since fashion and appearance was never something he cared about for himself and pondered over the current events that had just unfolded.

He'd always been fairly shy, especially when his eyes had locked onto a certain someone around campus and refused to budge. Alec was sunk instantly, becoming completely intrigued, but alas, he just didn't have the guts to strike up a conversation with _the _Magnus Bane.

In fact, he'd met him during his first week on campus, Alec having lost his class schedule like the freaking absent-minded klutz he tried desperately not to be. Alec was usually very cool, calm and collected, hiding much from everyone, but being on campus, alone, he was a bundle of nerves. That day he'd lost himself within a book before he was interrupted by the bell and off he shot, not wanting to be late. After that lecture, he searched high and low for the document until he remembered he'd left it near the bench close to the fountain and rushed back to see if he could locate it. No such luck. Feeling like a dick, Alec headed for Administration to admit he lost his schedule when he saw a very sparkly looking man leaning against the counter. He was dressed in tight black leather pants, a silk shirt, which was a mix of black and grey and then a snake skin style blue and grey jacket over the top. Hair was spiked and dusted with gel and glitter and the man's left hand was tapping on the counter, two chunky silver rings on his fingers.

As Alec drew closer, he listened to that smooth velvety voice talking about having found a schedule and thought it best to hand it in. As he got closer the staff member asked him what was the name on the schedule so she could contact the student and he froze when he listened to the golden-bronze skinned beauty utter _Alexander Lightwood_. Alec had lurched forward, nearly knocking into the surprised student as he voiced that was him. There eyes clashed and Alec shakily took hold of his schedule, never having seen eyes quite like that before. Two of his siblings had brown eyes, but they were not like that. Alec stuttered out a thank you, receiving a flippant wave and then watched the man drape an arm over a very pretty and voluptuous woman, heading down the corridor and out of sight.

_Um, excuse me, do you know his name?_

_Magnus Bane..._

#

Alec's phone ringing jolted him from his thoughts as he quickly collected his belongings and finally left the room whilst reading the message from his sister who was inviting him home for dinner.

Alec had moved out, was renting a rather shabby apartment in Brooklyn, keeping a distance from his parents who he'd finally come clean to in regards to being homosexual. It had not gone down well at all. Though in truth, he was pretty bloody smart and thought it wouldn't anyway. It didn't take him long to pack his things, find an apartment, since he'd been working since he was 15 and had saved a fair chunk of money to get a place, even a shitty one at that. Alec had left home at 19, hugging his rather upset baby brother Max, who was only 4 years old at the time, and who didn't have a clue as to why he was leaving. He then hugged his sister, Isabelle (Izzy for short) who was also upset and then fist pumped Jace telling him to look after Izzy and Max for him. With boxes stacked in his midnight blue second-hand SUV, Alec got into the drivers seat and drove away, not once looking back (or up) to the windows where his upset parents were most likely glaring down at him in utter disappointment.

To think it had been four years since that fateful day, and they _still_ didn't speak to him. Its not like it were the 50's or 60's and everyone was advised to keep it secret or risk being ridiculed. This was the 21st century, hell even celebrities were out and proud and supported, so why the hell couldn't his parents do the same? Its not like he were any different to other people.

Another message chimed on Alec's phone, distracting him from the past as he read another message from Izzy, she telling him that their parents were away on a business trip which meant he was clear to come back, to have dinner with them and spend time with Max who always asked of him.

Truth be told, he'd spent the past three months by his baby brother's side, no amount of disgust from his parents would make him leave. He'd been involved in an accident and during recovery he'd become clingy, not wanting him to be far away, and as such his parents dare not voice a thing for fear of upsetting their baby boy. They wouldn't want him "turning out" like Alec after all...

_Sorry, can't make it, I've got work... _Alec quickly responded back, deciding not to mention his run in, partnering and meeting with Magnus Bane. For if he did, he could see the grin on Izzy's face already...

#

Even though Alec was tired as hell, after work, he did end up changing back into his ripped jeans and baggy sweater, black singlet underneath, ensemble and finally had a chance to google the address which was slowly fading on his palm. He realised it was only six blocks from his own place in Brooklyn and as he finally pulled up, Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as he gazed up at a nice looking brownstone building, eyes flicking to the Brooklyn bridge which was in view.

_It must be quite a view up there._

Alec shook his head, moving up the steps and glanced his eyes over the illuminated list of names, index finger hovering over the black button which had _BANE _against it.

"Yes?" Alec jolted on the spot, not having realised he actually pressed the button.

"U-Um, Magnus? Its Alec Lightwood."

"Oh, come on up Alexander. I'm on the top floor, Penthouse 1." The buzzer went, the click of the door happening and Alec slid inside, taking the elevator to the top.

When the elevator doors opened, Magnus was already at the front door, a gentle smile on his lips as Alec stepped out and headed over to him.

Magnus silently beckoned him into his home, Alec's eyes quickly gazing about the large and very lovely penthouse apartment, of what he could see that is. His blue eyes fixated on the Brooklyn Bridge he could see from the large glass door and windows which lead to a spacious balcony it seemed, even if it were 11pm now. He'd gotten stuck in traffic and had debated whether to come or not, but Magnus never gave him his mobile number so couldn't send a message and just decided to get this over and done with instead.

"Wow..." Alec muttered to himself as he gazed about Magnus' home. _One day Alec... One day you could have something like this. _Alec felt a little weird, for as soon as he stepped over the threshold and into Magnus' place, he felt at ease here, like he'd been here before, but of course hadn't. The entire place made him feel...at home. "You weren't asleep were you?" Alec quickly voiced, removing such thoughts from his head and also not wanting to look like an idiot ogling all of Magnus' furnishings. The man certainly had an eye for design and understood why he was majoring in it.

"I don't sleep in clothes Alexander." Magnus gave him a teasing grin, pleased as punch as he observed Alec flush at his openness. "I of course wear silk pyjamas. Nothing but the best can be pressed against this glorious skin." Magnus stated matter-o-factly. Alec had _no _comeback for that, though he did feel a tiny scowl brush his lips as this man seemed to like teasing him. "Care for a drink?" Alec lifted his gaze back to Magnus, finally noticing the man had a makeshift bar where he was currently mixing a drink in a stainless steel shaker.

"Um, no, I drove."

"You can always stay the night. I won't mind." Alec wasn't sure how to respond to that either and tried looking everywhere but Magnus. His gaze shifted around the room and stopped on his white couch.

"Who is this cute little guy?" Alec padded over, dropping to his knees as his left hand went out to the fur-ball curled up in the corner of the couch.

"Oh, wait, don't..." Magnus began, only to stop instantly as Alec's long pale fingers were brushing over soft grey fur, their ears picking up a very loud purr.

"What?"

"Well, I was going to say that Chairman Meow doesn't like people, but clearly _you_ are the exception Alexander Lightwood."

"Chairman Meow?" Alec cracked up laughing at the name Magnus had given his pet cat.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"Your laugh is beautiful." Again, Alec just didn't know how to respond to something like that coming from _the _Magnus Bane and ducked his head, hoping his blush wasn't too visible.

The place fell terribly quiet and out of the corner of his eye Alec was certain Magnus was unsure what to do now. He seemed to shift a little uncomfortably on the spot, as though he'd offended him, which of course was far from the truth.

"I have a confession to make." Alec suddenly blurted out, his blue eyes peering through his messy black bangs. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, this a notion for him to continue. "You didn't have to introduce yourself today. I knew who you were."

"Oh?"

"We met, several years ago."

"We did?"

"You found my class schedule."

"Oh!" Magnus muttered, eyes shifting off to the side as he sifted through his memories, back to that time when he watched a dorky youngster almost crash into him as he was about to hand the class schedule over to Administration. The only thing Magnus truly recalled about the incident, as horrible as that seemed, was startling crystal blue eyes and messy black hair. A combination which was his favourite and now he couldn't believe that youngster was the man in his home now. Those years had done Alec a world of good as he'd filled out rather nicely from the gawky 19 year old he had been...well...almost.

"Though, even if we hadn't met back then, I would of still found out who you were." Alec blabbed away, mouth running away with itself before he could stop. "Everyone on campus knows who Magnus Bane is." Magnus quite liked the way his full name sounded coming from Alec's lips.

"Well, whilst we are being truthful, I know who you are too."

"You, know who I am?" There was pure shock in Alec's deep voice.

"Whilst I admit, I did forget you when we first had that fleeting interaction... Sorry..." He watched Alec shake his head, not in the least bit offended. "And whilst I might be known around campus, the _Lightwood_ siblings are well known too." Magnus watched Alec chew on his bottom lip thinking that over, looking oh so adorably cute in the process as it appeared this was news to him. "Maybe you've never been good at observing your own surroundings, but your siblings stand out, and so do you when the three of you are together."

"Well..." This truly was news to Alec as he never thought he was much to look at if he were being truthful.

"Its probably not really your scene, wanting to stand out and all..." Alec felt a frown form on his lips as Magnus couldn't help but look him up and down in his rather unfashionable attire. "Though sometimes I think instinctively your body may realise you are being watched and you probably don't like it, so you slip away, allowing your siblings to have all the limelight to themselves." Pretty blue eyes widened at Magnus' observations of him and his siblings. "Plus, I usually see you sitting alone in the library surrounded by books, which is somewhere you feel much more comfortable."

"You go to the library?"

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. "I may not look it, but I _do_ take my studies seriously."

"No, I..." _Don't offend the man Alec! You bloody idiot! _Alec felt a flush burn his face as he fumbled for an apology, watching as Magnus grinned and waved him off.

"Except our art elective, I find all my other courses rather enjoyable. And whilst I must admit, art has improved my drawing for my designs, I've never really found it interesting...well until now with us being paired up, but mainly, in class, I'm always alone..."

"But you've got Ragnor and Catarina..." Alec bit his lip when Magnus' gave fell on him once more, intrigue held in his pretty brown-gold eyes as clear as day. Alec didn't mean for that to slip out, like he'd creepily been watching him. And even if that were true, he needn't Magnus finding that out and distancing himself from him...not when he was _finally _able to converse with the man!

"Ah yes, but I think it won't be long before the two of them finally start dating, if Ragnor gets his act together that is." Magnus watched Alec tilt his head. "He's been in love with her since day one, when we all found out we were coming to the same University. I hope he gains the courage to ask her out soon, its really annoying watching him dance around the idea of dating Cat when its already been four years now."

"I-Is it..." Magnus shifted his gaze to a fidgeting Alec. "Is it really that annoying?"

"Hmm?" Magnus drawled as he had just polished off his martini and was going back to make another.

"Do you really find it annoying? That someone has that sort of attraction to someone...and for so long too?" _What the hell are you saying Alec?!_

"Oh, no, not at all. Its very sweet, seeing that sort of devotion amongst my two best friends." Alec gave a slight nod of the head, not being able to help the sigh of relief that rushed from his lips. He hoped Magnus did not pick up on it. "Though, I must admit, whilst I want them to get together, I sometimes selfishly wonder what will happen to me." To Alec's relief, it appeared he hadn't seen it. Though that didn't matter right now as he focused his gaze back on a saddened Magnus. It made his heart clench. "I will be that awful third wheel, completely out of place and unsure of how to act in front of them."

"That won't happen." Warm brown-golden eyes shifted back to Alec who was now sitting on his couch, left hand still petting his adorable feline companion. "No matter where life takes you, the friendship and love the three of you have for one another, regardless of whether Ragnor and Catarina fall in love with each other or with other people, it will never change how they feel about you." Blue eyes blazed passionately over at him, making Magnus' heart constrict for unknown reasons. "I...I mean...at least...that is how I feel towards my siblings."

"What an honourable big brother you are." Alec shifted on the couch.

"So, why am I here?" Magnus arched an eyebrow at the sudden change in topic. "All I want is to go home and go to bed, I'm dead tired, but you didn't give me your number so I could contact you."

"Do you want my number Alexander?"

"Ah, um...yes...?" The eldest Lightwood was so cute as he instantly confirmed what he hoped. He watched a pink hue grace his pale cheeks and he quickly scribbled down his number, leaning over a now wide eyed Alec, which he really didn't have to do as he tucked the slip of paper into his jeans pocket, making the dark haired beauty jolt a little at the surprising touch against his thigh. Alec fidgeted uncomfortably, and as soon as Magnus saw it, he quickly backed off.

"Are you going to give me yours?" Alec shakily took hold of Magnus' phone and entered in his details, passing it back to the grinning Magnus who promptly rested his purple phone on the glass coffee table. "Now, the real reason I asked you here was to put a wrong assumption, right."

"What?" Alec felt his eyes widen and lips part open in shock as Magnus had his back to him and was currently removing his jacket _and _shirt! "Wa-Wait, what are you doing?" Alec's heart began to pound in his chest.

"If I have to have a stupid portrait photo of myself, it _must _be alluring." Alec had never felt so awkward in all his life as Magnus decided to give him a strip show. Hell, he'd never even been in this sort of situation before and truly didn't know what to do or where to look.

"Ho-How can you be so at ease at stripping in front of a stranger?" Alec couldn't believe he had squeaked that pathetically out. He unconsciously licked his lips as flawless golden-bronze skin assaulted his blue eyes. Magnus was lean and slender, his jeans snug against his narrow hips as he finally turned to face him, hands on his hips, head tilted slightly and those were some _fine_ abs too.

"I'm making sure you know that I am _far_ from grotesque to look at." Magnus gave him a lopsided smile, which instantly made butterflies scatter about Alec's stomach. He fidgeted on the couch, and for the life of him he could not stop looking at the half naked Magnus! Whilst Alec wasn't immune to having a perve on good looking men, no one, and he meant that firmly, _no one_ had _ever_ made him feel like Magnus was making him feel... "And this isn't something I do for just _anyone _either." Alec quickly shot his gaze to Magnus, feeling his cheeks burn as he didn't know how long he'd been staring at the man's bare chest. "Only when a beauty is involved." Magnus gave him yet another wink and once again Alec was unsure how to take all this in. He'd heard all the rumours about Magnus being quite the playboy, but there was nothing he would believe unless it was coming from the man's own lips, even if he was still unsure whether he was being teased or not.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Alec quickly darted his gaze away when Magnus' hands dropped to his jeans, hands undoing his belt and then Alec's sharp ears picked up on the sound of the man's zipper drawing down. He tried not to pay attention to the hum coming from Magnus' lips as he was getting naked before him without an ounce of awkwardness.

"So, how do you want me Alexander?" Alec shot his head up, hoping all the blood in his body did not just rush to his head (or _another_ place) as Magnus was just sitting on the edge of his mahogany dining table, legs swinging almost childishly and a red silk sheet pooled in his lap.

_Oh god..._

It was bunched up, but oh so very low, narrow bare hips pretty much could be seen that part of his skin a little paler then the rest of him, since clearly it didn't get a lot of sun like the rest of his upper body, though Alec was sure the golden-bronze look wasn't from a tan and more so from heritage. Well...he guessed that is. He did hear the rumour about his mother not being from America and his father was only half. Though again, Alec would not believe such things unless Magnus spoke of them personally. Though right now, none of that mattered as his eyes could not break from Magnus for a single second. He was sure he'd never look at a dining table as a mere piece of furniture to eat dinner on ever again. And then there was the tingling in his body every time Magnus called him _Alexander_ too. He wasn't sure why he did that, and also didn't understand why he doesn't mind it at all. He hated his parents and siblings calling him that from a very youngage and yet when it was Magnus...

"Alexander?" Realising the man was waiting for him to answer, Alec hoped (again) he wasn't blushing like an idiot.

"U-Um, maybe in a thinking pose?" It was all he could come up with.

Magnus' cool brown-golden eyes seemed to just watch him for a moment, Alec not having a clue what was rushing around in that head of his...or what Magnus thought of him altogether. After all, whilst they'd been in the same elective (except when he'd left for three months) Alec generally stuck to himself whilst Magnus was the centre of everyone's attention, even if he claimed he was "alone" in the class. And now, the last project they would have in this elective, in their last year within this University, this being the last time he'd probably ever be able to see someone like Magnus, had thrown the both of them together. Was it God's will? Or was the devil laughing at him? Alec wasn't sure.

Alec tried his best not to stare, but he couldn't help when his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened as the sheet slipped a bit as Magnus was moving into a _thinking pose_ as he requested. Quick hands bunched it up. "Oops... _that_ was close." Magnus muttered to himself, though Alec had heard him as he found blue eyes looking quietly at him. To stave off any of his own embarrassment, Magnus quickly gave Alec another wink. He watched as the adorable man busied himself with deciding on whether he should start with pencil for an outline or go straight to charcoal. It was so cute how Alexander didn't know what to do around him. Anyone else would flirt back or throw themselves at him, but the eldest Lightwood was different...and Magnus quite liked that.

When Alec raised his gaze once more, taking another chance to have a peak at Magnus (and because he hadn't heard anymore shuffling going on) he felt his breath catch once more. This was becoming a frequent thing now that he were in such close proximity to _the _Magnus Bane.

Magnus was now sitting fully on top of his dining table, in the centre of it and had one leg tucked in, his left leg had the knee raised, left elbow resting on it and then his chin was in his hand. He was looking slightly up and was staring off into the distance. The silk sheet was wrapped slightly around his body, but it gapped at the back, giving him a peak at the top of his butt crack and whilst they may have grossed many out, Alec never felt that at all. Everything about Magnus was beautiful and flawless, even down to the butt crack which suddenly made Alec lick his lips.

"Perfect..."

"Why, thank you Alexander." _You just said that aloud you idiot! _Alec ducked his blushing face, hiding behind the easel so Magnus wouldn't see it against his cheeks, though he had listened to the man chuckle at his awkward antics. _You have a beautiful laugh too..._ Alec opened up the large sketchbook and began to draw a faint outline sketch of Magnus.

Alec wasn't even sure how long he traced outlines of Magnus' body onto the paper, but the man himself now had his eyes closed, seemingly lost in thought as his stomach muscles moved with ease due to his calm breathing. Alec couldn't help, as creepy as it was, but pull his phone from his pocket and flipped on the 'camera' and quickly took a couple of pictures.

It was for additional reference purposes only (uh huh, _sure _it was).

"Um, I think I've got what I need for now." Alec hid his phone, palms sweaty as he rubbed them on his jeans and quickly stood up, closing the sketchbook as he did so. He tried to busy himself as Magnus slid off the dining table and wrapped the sheet around his hips, it parting teasingly against one unblemished strong thigh as he walked on over.

"Have you given thought on how I should do a portrait of you?" Alec shook his head, having lost his voice as Magnus stood a little too closely to him. The man still had that lovely sandalwood smell about him. "Will you at least stay for one drink?" Alec regonised the hope flashing through Magnus' eyes in an instant. "We could just sit and talk for a bit. You know, to help me to understand you a little better so I can figure out what sort of portrait will suit you best."

"Well..."

"And I'm not talking about the devoted big brother either." Alec snapped his lips shut. "I just want to get to know _you_." Alec was done for.

"O-Okay..." Again he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach when Magnus grinned at him. That smile could do a lot of damage.

"Drink?" Alec felt his shoulders sag as he moved the easel out of the way, propping it up against the wall as he took a seat on the couch once more, only this time Magnus was beside him, they clinking glasses as he tasted a martini for the first time.

#

Alec let out a groan as a warm gentle hand was patting his cheek lightly, trying to rouse him from slumber. His head pounded a little, and his stomach came alive when the smell of breakfast assaulted his senses. Who the hell was cooking him breakfast in his place? He didn't recall inviting anyone over...

"Are you getting up today _pretty boy_?" Blue eyes snapped open, Alec finally focusing on the man that was hovering over him.

"Oh shit!" He sat up a little too fast, dizziness rushing to his head where a splitting headache was pounding. Alec smacked his palm to his forehead. "Oh god...my head..." Even the soft clinking of a glass of water against the glass tabletop was too much for Alec as he cringed a little. It was all so adorable to Magnus as he popped a couple of tablets from a bottle of medication he had on hand and placed it into the water, watching the tablets fizzle and dissolve. "Did you just call me _pretty boy_?"

"Oh, yes, sorry, is it offensive to you?" Alec quietly eyed the now fidgeting Magnus. "I've always given my closest friends nicknames. Ragnor usually gets called my little green cabbage since back in our school days he dyed his hair green. I'll have to show you a picture one day." Alec just nodded his head at that. "And Catarina is my Kit-Cat. You know, have a break, have a..." Alec nodded again, not needing Magnus to elaborate. "I've been stressed a lot over the years, both with studies and personal issues and if there is one person who always calmed me, it was Cat, so the nickname kind of stuck."

"I see..."

"Oh! And then there is Biscuit, she's the adorable redhead who lives with her mother on the second floor, officially known as Clarissa, but everyone calls her Clary. I've known her since she was little. And then there is my adorable Sweet Pea, Cat's younger sister Madzie. She's only 8 years old and just the cutest thing ever! Oh, and I can't forget my Sweet Boy, Raphael too. He lives with his mother and sister in the penthouse across the hall. He's finishing his final year of high school."

"And these are all...friends of yours?"

"Yes, regardless of our age differences. Well I'm speaking of Biscuit, Sweet Pea and my Sweet Boy really, but they are very dear to me."

"So, are we...friends...because I now have a nickname too?"

"Oh, um...if you want." Magnus scratched behind his head. "I kind of just assumed that on my own..." _Friends..._

"I don't mind." Alec interrupted Magnus' rambled explanation. He tried sitting up, ut flailed adorably as Magnus had a grin on his lips and came to his rescue as he helped him to sit up a little better. Alec let out a groan. "What the hell happened?"

"We had a few too many drinks." Alec's blue eyes finally focused on Magnus, the man perfectly dressed for the day, light make-up and everything.

"Then why aren't _you _hungover?" Alec questioned with a pout on his lips.

"I guess my body is more accustomed to drinking then yours." _Wait, does that make me sound like an alcoholic?_ "Would you like some breakfast? I always found bacon and eggs helped me get over a hangover."

"Sounds good." Alec mumbled, body not being able to help itself when he jolted as Magnus took hold of his hands, pulling him to his feet. "Oh god..." Magnus watched Alec dart his gaze away, looking out his window and then down to his watch on his wrist, seemingly not paying too much attention to the fact their hands were still joined.

"Alexander, please don't panic." Blue eyes shifted back to Magnus, widening slightly as he hadn't realised just how close he and Magnus were standing together. "Nothing happened, and I certainly wouldn't take advantage of you being inebriated for that matter, so you can ease your mind as you just ended up passing out on my couch. All I did was bring you a pillow and a blanket."

When those words sank in, Alec was sure his cheeks brightened. Especially the 'I certainly wouldn't take advantage of you' bit. Was it possible that Magnus might find him (and all his unfashionable self) attractive? Alec quickly shook his head of the ridiculous thought. "Um, no, I wasn't thinking that at all." _Sure you weren't..._ "I'm mad at myself because I forgot about my cat."

"Oh, you've a cat too?" Alec nodded his head, stomach squirming a little. He hoped it was because of the sudden sparkle in Magnus' eyes and not the possibility of the alcohol coming back up. Alec quickly turned around, swiping up the glass which contained the now cloudy water and drank it down quickly. "We should so get them together to have a kitty-cat date."

Alec placed the glass back on the table, turning his blue orbs back to Magnus as he stood to his full height once more. "Church is a boy."

"So, boys _can_ date Alexander." He flushed red in the face once more. Magnus tried ever so hard not to laugh.

"What about breakfast?"

"I don't need it." He listened to Magnus give a soft hum before he found a brown paper bag held out to him. "I'm not going to throw up." He listened to Magnus' delicious chuckle.

"Its breakfast to go, since you are clearly in a hurry now." Alec finally took note that he'd collected his stuff, sketchbook under his arm and all he needed to do was shove his sock covered feet into his boots. He didn't even recall taking them off, if he were being honest, and pondered whether Magnus had done it for him when he passed out on the couch. _Magnus took care of you... _Alec wasn't sure if he was horrified or delighted at that conclusion. "Don't be a stranger _pretty boy_." Alec was certain he flushed, snatching the brown paper bag that Magnus waved in front of him and then bolted from the man's apartment, all the while hearing the velvet chuckle escaping Magnus' lips.

"So adorable..."

#

"Hey..." Now it was Magnus' turn to jolt as he fixed his gaze on Alec who sneaked up on him. He was seated in the art lecture room, all on his own, lost in thought as he eyed a blank canvas.

"You don't seem to be someone who would skip class Alexander."

"But I did...for obvious reasons..." Alec gave Magnus a sideways glare. He was totally blaming him for all the alcohol he drank, even though he could have very well said no to the man. "Thanks for egg and bacon roll by the way. Its definitely what I needed."

"You're very welcome Alexander."

"So, skipping class huh, what a rebel..." Magnus teased the fidgeting Alec, bumping into his side, since he stood that close to him, and let him know that he was only joking. "I bet that's the first time you've ever done that."

"Well..."

"Although, you have been gone for three months...so...maybe not?"

"How'd you know I've been gone for three months?" _Crap..._

"Well, like I said, you Lightwood's are known about the campus. For awhile there we were in the library at the same time." Alec didn't realise that, but then once he became engrossed in his books and studies, the world around him seemed to fade away. "I was intrigued to come and ask you what had you so lost in your own little world and vowed to ask you the following day but then...you were gone..."

"Um..."

"I even asked around campus about you." Magnus wasn't sure if he should be confessing such things, but found it endearing as Alec turned his wide disbelieving gaze at him.

"You...asked about me?"

"I did, but all I got was weird stares as several people muttered 'Alec Who?' to me. Rumours fluttered about the grounds, about somehting bad happening to the Lightwood siblings and that is when I had to remind people you were the eldest and were part of them." Magnus rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you are a person outside your siblings...and they were so rude to forget you." Alec felt his heartbeat quicken at Magnus' words. _You didn't forget me... _"Not even Administration would give me news so I thought maybe you'd been involved in an accident or something..."

"So cute..."

"Hmm?" Magnus had missed that, as he'd been picking up his bag and placing it over his head.

"Um, I'm not really great at socialising, so its no wonder people on campus don't really know who I am."

"So I've noticed." Alec blushed at that, Magnus not in the least bit concerned that he was blatantly telling him how closely he'd watched him. And though he too had done the same to Magnus, the man was none the wiser. "Though I think you've gotten better and we've really only starting talking since yesterday." Alec chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip.

Magnus' observations about him being terrible at socialising was accurate for sure. Of course he could hold a conversation (if it were interesting to him or beneficial study wise) but Alec wasn't really one for hanging out with people and going to bars and clubs and such. He'd been dragged a couple of times and felt so out of place he wanted to run away the minute he stepped foot inside.

The only reason he had stayed, rather embarrassingly, was the simple fact that he got to sit at a table, way in the back, and because his eyes found Magnus in the same club both those times. He was a sea of sparkles and colour, bouncing about the dance floor with his closest friends and whilst Izzy had dragged Jace to the dance floor, it at least gave Alec a chance to ogle the dashing man. His mood did sour, both nights in fact, and he had slipped out undetected when both nights Magnus had pulled that busty woman – Camille or whatever – into his arms. That had been over a year ago now, Alec wondering what had happened to the woman...not that he cared or anything...

"...should come...?"

"What?" He hadn't been listening to Magnus who tilted his head at him, which of course made him blush. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"You should come clubbing with me." Alec's eyes widened at that. "As we enter the _adult world _and obtain jobs, you'll have to start interacting with others more and more. I could help you ease into that if you like?" Although Magnus was right, Alec wasn't sure if he was ready for that. After all, if he went clubbing with Magnus that would mean the man's attention would drift away from their current one on one time and if that happened... "Alexander?" Again he snapped his gaze to Magnus, losing himself in his thoughts once more.

"Sorry I'm just...not comfortable around others that aren't my siblings."

"But you seem fine with me." _Because its you..._

"You're special." Alec felt his cheeks flare up. _Shit! Did you just say that out loud?! _Alec chanced a peek at Magnus through the gaps in his messy jet black hair.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest." He wasn't sure what Magnus meant by that, but the man didn't seem repulsed at his slip of the tongue and felt his shoulders relax a little.

Alec turned his gaze to the canvas on the easel, knowing full well Magnus was still looking at him. The dark haired beauty's reply had been quite a shock to Magnus and so wanted to know what he meant by that but didn't want to press the matter as Alec already looked ready to run away. They were so very different indeed...

Even though Magnus had invited Alec to a club, he in fact had not been for a very long time. After Camille had smashed his heart to smithereens, and he'd pined away for far too long, Ragnor and Cat had dragged him out, telling him it was time to find a new romance. He'd been determined to do just that, only in order to get the worry his best friends had for him off their faces, but when he arrived there, he had suddenly become quite bored with the same scene over and over again. It was the same people (man or woman) that hit on him and it all felt a bit...mundane...

Which is why Magnus threw himself back into his studies. His mother always wanted him to chase after his dreams and she was no longer around to see it happen so he had to do it for himself...for himself _and_ his overly protective and proud father.

And then, Alexander Lightwood stepped back into his life. And thanks to his art teacher, he was his assignment partner at that!

"So, blank canvas huh..." Magnus jerked from his thoughts, turning his gaze to focus on Alec who was looking at the stark white material. "Is that how you see me?" Alec questioned and was instantly relieved when Magnus had caught on that he was only teasing. He was almost certain that if he were paired with anyone else they would have been offended.

"I can't very well draw when my subject is not in front of me."

"I'm not going nude." Magnus burst out laughing. Alec loved the sound.

"I think before I can truly draw you, I still need to know more about you."

"Didn't we do that last night?"

"You stubbornly refused to answer my questions." Alec tilted his head, his mind blank on all of that. He just remembered having several martini's and then Magnus asked if he'd like to try some scotch and then...darkness descended upon him. "Should I start with something easy, like, how come you were absent for three months?" Magnus watched him stiffen at his question. "Oh, so not an easy topic then?"

"Our baby brother was in an accident."

Blue eyes snapped to his left. "Izzy..." He watched his sister enter the room, a knowing smile on her lips which immediately raised his guard. 

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So, _you're_ Magnus Bane..."

"Yes?"

"You are..." Izzy looked him up and done without a hint of shyness... "Quite attractive indeed. Just like the rumours say."

"Izzy!" 

"What?" She voiced all too innocently, though there was laughter in her dark eyes as she looked up at her tall 'put out' brother who seemed to be offended on Magnus' behalf. _How cute..._

"Its quite alright. I am well aware of many rumours about me. Most of which are not true by the way." He gave Alec's younger sister a wink, his gaze shifting to the oldest Lightwood when he felt a smirk brush across his lips as he heard Alec's quiet mumble of 'most of'. "And it is nice to meet you...Izzy? Was it?"

"Yeah, short for Isabelle... Oh!" She'd ended her introduction rather abruptly, after having shaken Magnus' hand as he had produced a tiny little fake daisy flower from literally nowhere. 

"Max would love you." 

"Izzy..." 

"He would!" Her hands were on her narrow hips, eyes blazing up at her brother's twinkling blue ones. "Magnus is all sparkly! _And_ he knows magic." Listening to the Lightwood's talk about him (Izzy mainly) in front of him was a new experience for Magnus. After all, he was no fool to know a million and one rumours circled the campus about him. Some true, half true and blatant lies. He never paid them much attention anymore. "Our baby bro is going through that phase now." Izzy's words interrupted his thoughts.

"How old is he?" 

"He's eight now." _Oh, like my Sweet Pea..._

"Ah, what a delicious age."

"Not sure I like the way you say that."

Magnus grinned at Alec and gave him a flippant wave of the hand. "Your under age little brother is in no danger. However..._you_ on the other hand..." Magnus wasn't really one to truly flirt that much in mixed company, but Alexander Lightwood was so socially and adorably awkward he just couldn't resist! Oh how he liked seeing the man blush, which he was doing right now. His gaze quickly flickered to Isabelle as she had another massive grin on her lips, trying to contain her laughter.

"Yep, Max is _definitely_ going to love you."

"Oh?"

"You're taking an interest in his favourite big brother."

Before Alec could even try and get the situation under control, another voice piped up instead! "Aren't I the favourite?"

"Jace!"

"All three Lightwood's before my eyes... It must be my lucky day." Two of the three Lightwood's grinned at his comment. Guess who didn't?

"And no Jace, as long as Alec is around, we'll never be the favourite older siblings to Max." Izzy reiterated to the blonde.

"Hmm... Maybe we need Magnus here to steal Alec away." Even though Jace was thumped on the arm by Alec, he did lean a bit forward to shake Magnus' hand. It was the first time they were meeting since both Jace and Izzy were two years younger.

"You two..." Alec grit through clenched teeth.

"See you later..." Izzy waved as she said that in a sing-song voice and pulled Jace away with her. She was intent on inviting Alec to lunch, but she was doing Alec the oh so wonderful favour of allowing him more time with Magnus. After all, she knew who her brother had been crushing on...

"She's a delight...and very pretty." Magnus offered up.

"If you say so..." Alec mumbled adorably.

"I'm a little jealous." Alec arched an eyebrow. "I have no siblings, so it seems nice."

"You can have them." Magnus chuckled at Alec's pouting offer. "Being the eldest sibling is stressful. I'm always trying my best to ensure they don't get into any trouble."

"I'm not sure if that is something you can stop from ahppening. After all, Izzy is very pretty and Jace is quite a good looking guy too. That can get anyone in trouble."

"Oh really?" Ah, was Alec possibly a little jealous at him complimenting his brother?

"You're all blessed with amazing Lightwood genes I see."

"He's adopted." Magnus figured it was something like that, since he truly looked nothing like Izzy and Alec. "And Jace does have all the looks."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Alec had no comeback for that. All he could do was try and stop the blush from gracing his pale cheeks once more. _What is Magnus Bane doing to me? _"And young Max, how lucky is he having three very protective older siblings to look after him." Magnus saw a slight grin on Alec's lips. _Oh, now that is a sight to behold... _"What's that adorable grin for?" Alec hadn't realised he was grinning.

"When Max was unwell, he used to say that all the time." Alec wasn't sure how he felt when Magnus gave his hand a light squeeze, those warm brown-gold eyes not breaking from his blue orbs for a second.

"Is he alright now?" He didn't know how to feel when his stomach churned at the pure concern on Magnus' face for the little brother he didn't even know.

"Recovery was tough, and he is still recovering, but he's getting there."

"Good." Magnus gave him a smile, which made his heart flutter. "Would you like to join me for lunch? Or is there somewhere you need to be?"

"I'm good with lunch."

"Its a date then." Alec remained quiet at that, the two of them heading out and across campus towards the cafeteria.

Even in such a short time of being within Magnus' presence, Alec was finally noticing his surroundings a little more. He could feel stares on them. Many were focused on Magnus and several on him, whispers which were not that quiet as girls muttered _who is that_ in reference to himself.

"Pay them no attention Alexander." The man's deep velvety voice made his shoulders straighten and after collecting his food, Alec walked side by side with Magnus and not behind him like he had first been doing. Even that tiny gesture seemed to delight Magnus as he watched the man's eyes sparkle at him.

They found a nice cosy spot under a tree, Alec mentally putting out his prayers, hoping that no one would come over to converse with Magnus as he just wanted this time with him alone. God he was getting possessive of the oblivious man lounging next to him. It made Alec wonder what kind of expression he would have if he told him he'd been watching him for four years...much like his dear friend Ragnor watched Catarina.

Alec quickly ducked his head, hiding his blush and hoped Magnus hadn't noticed. He listened to a can of pop open, his eyes focusing on the drink in Magnus' hand as he took a refreshing gulp.

"Izzy is right though." They'd been silent until Alec blurted that out.

"About what?" The can of pop Magnus was drinking was the one Max had started to get a little too addicted to.

"Max would love you."

"Well, maybe one day I'll get to meet him."

"Maybe..."

#

Two weeks had passed and whilst Alec was progressing with his portrait of Magnus, though he refused to show it to the pouting man as he kept it hidden at his place and made sure if he worked on it at University, Magnus was not around.

Magnus on the other hand still had a bloody blank canvas! It was due in two weeks and he'd not done a thing! He knew he was busy with his other finals, since they were both graduating, but surely he'd gotten to know him even just a little bit right?

After all, he'd come and sat with him and his siblings and had even invited the three of them to sit with Ragnor and Catarina. Alec couldn't help the grin on his face when they walked towards his two friends, the four of them eyeing the couple who were holding hands. Magnus had taken off in a run, launching himself at his dear friends. It was rather cute, Alec couldn't help but admit. Everyone was introduced and then the Lightwood sibling circle expanded to included Magnus, Ragnor and Catarina.

On another occasion, Alec had even invited Magnus to one of his archery club sessions. He didn't do that for just anyone! Magnus had sat on the floor, eyes completely transfixed on him, which he had to fight the shudder several times from his body as he took his stance, closed his eyes to centre his breathing and then fired off his arrows, each time hitting the bullseye. Alec had received claps from his fellow club members and he couldn't help but chance a glance at Magnus, a frown marring his lips that day when he realised the man wasn't even paying attention! Though he knew that wasn't entirely true, since he had felt those warm brown-gold eyes constantly on him, but now Magnus' attention was stolen...and by none other then his brother! And _no_, it wasn't Jace.

"_Hey squirt, what are you doing here?"_ Alec was still overly protective of his recovering baby brother and grinned when Max launched himself into his stomach.

"_I miss you."_ Came the pitiful response._ "Mum and Dad are being mean, saying I can't come and see you anymore, so I sneak away." _Alec had frowned at this, feeling his heart thump heavily as Magnus was quietly observing him.

"_Don't make them mad, you're their precious son."_

"_So are you!"_

"_I lost that...a long time ago."_

"_Young Lightwood, let me show you something." _Max's attention was stolen, his brown eyes wide open in fascination as Magnus twisted his hands this way and that.

"_Oh! Alec look, look! He's a sparkly magician!" _The archery hall had erupted into laughter that day. _"You must come to my home, I want Izzy and Jace to see your magic!" _Alec tried not to chew on his bottom lip in nervousness. He'd already told Magnus he wasn't coming over to his place tonight because it was a rare chance for him to have dinner with his three siblings. He hadn't given him any further or deeper explanation then that and the man had accepted it and told him to have a nice time.

"_Alas Young Lightwood, I must decline your offer. I have another magical engagement to attend to." _Magnus gave a wink to a grinning Alec and ruffled his hand through a pouting Max's fluffy brown-black hair.

Later that evening, Alec had driven over to his childhood home, it still stirring feelings within him even after all these years. He always parked a block away, just in the off chance his parents saw his car, but Jace and Izzy would never invite him over if they were home. And tonight had been another one of those nights, they away on business and so it was safe for him to return.

"_Alec introduced me to a sparkly magician today!"_

"_Sparkly magician?"_ Jace and Izzy voiced as they sat down at the dinner table, Alec picking up the rear as he'd brought over takeaway for them.

"_He showed up at my archery club, and the sparkly magician he's talking about is Magnus."_ Alec offered up.

"_You invited Magnus to your club?"_ Jace was surprised at this since Alec never even bothered to invite him or Izzy to it! Although they could just turn up, much like Max seemed to do on a regular basis these days.

"_Even though he said he was going to watch my archery, young Max here stole all his attention."_

"_He really is pretty."_

"_What?"_ Alec turned his focus to Max.

"_Izzy said Alec's crush is really pretty. She said his name was Magnus and you never introduced him as Magnus to me, so all I knew him as was 'sparkly magician' earlier but now I understand." _Alec turned his narrowed gaze to Izzy who was pretending to whistle and look everywhere but at him. He also found a slight grin on Jace's lips, he trying ever so hard not to laugh too.

"_And what is it that you understand?"_ Alec ruffled Max's hair, receiving a slight glare from him as he placed a plate of food in front of his eight year old baby brother.

"_That Alec needs to hurry up and gain confidence and ask his crush of four years out already."_ Alec choked on his beer, blue eyes watering as he snapped his gaze back to Max who grinned up at him. _"If big brother isn't careful someone might ask Magnus out and steal him away from you."_

"_Who said anything about Magnus being my crush?"_ Blue eyes followed the direction of where Max was pointing to his other two older siblings.

"_You two..."_ He growled low in his throat.

"_Don't be mad."_ Again his eyes focused on a pouting Max. _"We want you to be happy."_

"_Max..."_

"_And Magnus is awesome!"_ A grin formed on Alec's lips. Wait until he told the very man he seemed to have a fan in the Lightwood household. _"I want a sparkly magician as an older brother too! I'll be the coolest kid in school then!"_

"_Technically that'd be brother-in-law Max."_ Jace offered up, the laughter getting louder as Alec fled the teasing from his siblings, making the excuse of going to the bathroom, but only ended up pacing a little in the large lounge room, not completely out of earshot from his siblings but far away enough as he pulled his phone out when it chimed.

It had been a message from Magnus, the man's name alone making his heart flutter. Alec opened up the message to see Magnus had vainly taken a picture of himself lounging on his couch with Chairman Meow. Though vain or not, god he was _so_ good looking. Alec was not good at taking pictures of himself and instead peaked back into the dining room and took a picture of his siblings laughing away and then sent it to Magnus with a message: _Can I come over afterwards?_

Again his heart fluttered at the immediate reply: _My door is always open for you Alexander._

Alec took in a few deep breaths, wanting his body to calm down as he re-entered the dining room and slid back into his chair, all eyes on him.

"_What?"_

"_Nothing..."_ Came a round of choruses and though Alec didn't like that, not knowing what his siblings were plotting, but at least there was no more teasing.

#

"Alexander," The man in question knocked himself from his past thoughts, once again he was in the art lecture room, everyone was gone but Magnus.

"Class is over?"

"Yes," There was an adorable grin Magnus was trying to fight from his lips, but he wasn't succeeding at all. Alec felt a jolt when Magnus traced his fingers up his cheek before tapping at his left temple. "Where did you go _pretty boy_?"

"N-No where..."

"Uh huh..." Alec felt his heart flutter as Magnus' thumb kept caressing his cheek.

Ever since he began talking to Magnus, rumours or not, he was still trying to figure the man out. Alec just wasn't sure if Magnus was being flirty, over friendly, since he was pretty touchy feely with Ragnor and Catarina or whether he just found him fascinating since he could easily get a reaction out of him when he teased him.

"Do you do this with everyone?" The sweet caress stopped in an instant, Magnus pulling away like Alec had just burned him! Alec bit his lip at the surprised wide eyed look from Magnus. _Shit, you've just offended him!_

"I've not opened myself up like this to anyone..."

"You mean, aside from Camille that is?" Alec cringed as his words looked like they had slapped Magnus in the face.

"You know...about Camille?" Alec shrugged his shoulders, wanting to kick himself in the ass and his head demanded he apologise to Magnus but the words were not coming out!

"You two were very close..." Alec offered up lamely.

"Well...yes...for awhile there we were, but she dumped me."

"What?" _She's no longer in the picture?_

"We'd been together for three years. I thought..." Magnus shook his head, not wanting to think about that. "She tore out my heart, turned it cold and unloving." Alec chewed worriedly on his bottom lip at the hurt look rushing across Magnus' face. "Even when I was with her, I never showed her my true self. I was too afraid she wouldn't accept all of me."

"Magnus..."

"What she did to me... I thought I'd never feel again, but then suddenly I realised something was happening to me."

"Wh-What...?" _Why do I feel so breathless right now?_

"We were partnered together." Alec's heart sped up. "You've unlocked something within me..." Alec felt his eyes widen and his breath catch once more, not being able to stop the memories of all their conversations coming to him in one go.

"Oh!" Alec found quizzical brown-gold eyes looking at him. "Have you been...serious...all this time?" He felt like such a dickhead as he watched surprise flash across Magnus' eyes at his slowness.

Alec wondered if he should actually tell Magnus all this was very new to him. No one had ever truly flirted with him before (well that he was aware of) and truth be told, he'd never dated a single person...

"I wouldn't play with your emotions, nor my own for that matter Alexander." Magnus gave a slight smile, even if he looked a little nervous, but then all Alec could focus on was those brown-gold eyes sparkling up at him. "Blue eyed, black haired, pale skinned beauties _are_ my favourite. Absolute number one in my books."

"And just how many blue eyed, black haired, pale skinned beauties have you had?" Alec felt a blush rush to his cheeks, especially when Magnus gave him _that_ stare which seriously did weird things to his body. And the fact he sounded like a jealous lover when he and Magnus weren't even that yet! _Wait... Yet!?_

"Well...I've never met anyone like you before...so...none?" Magnus offered up, scratching awkwardly at the back of his head. "You'd be my first...and last..." _Wait, what did he just say?_ "If...If you want to...if you're interested that is..." Magnus was never one to be shy, but there was just something about Alexander that made him feel vulnerable and excited all at once. It was frightening and thrilling.

Alec had literally lost his voice, not being able to do a thing except continuously stare at Magnus. He watched the vulnerability of Magnus as he shifted his gaze, almost looking crestfallen at his lack of response, possibly even a bit mortified that he'd _exposed_ himself so early in their budding friendship...relationship...whatever the hell you would call this.

"We-Well... That's my queue..." There was the distant sound of church bells in the background. Magnus quickly turned away, collecting his stuff and he slipped silently out the door.

Literally seconds after the door slammed closed, like it was the resonating sound of Magnus closing off his heart to him, a whack at the back of Alec's head made him stumble and wince, his glare focusing on a pair of dark eyes.

"Are you an idiot or what?"

"Izzy! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see if you wanted to get dinner together at Taki's."

"Of course I'll..." She never did let him finish as she grabbed handfuls of his shirt and shook him.

"Are you insane! When someone like Magnus Bane takes an interest in you, you who is saving himself for _the one_, shouldn't freaking chicken out when such a gorgeous guy like Magnus has the hots for you!"

"What? Magnus doesn't like me!"

"Argh, Alec, seriously! Its been four freaking years and you've never stopped looking at him!" Alec flushed at how closely his sister had been keeping an eye on him. "And furthermore I can read it all over his face! As I said, Magnus _likes, likes _you!" Alec felt his breath catch. "And yet you cowardly backed away from him!"

"I didn't..."

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!" Both siblings turned their gazes to another who entered the art workshop from the set of doors where Magnus had fled through.

"Jace!" Alec felt a blush rush to his cheeks. Even though he came out of the closet to his siblings first, it was still a little weird they knew (and accepted him regardless). He had been waiting for their rejection, but it appeared they'd upped their sibling love and protection for him that much more.

"Magnus looked pretty upset when I passed him. I tried asking him what was up and all I heard from his mumble was something like never wanting to bother with us Lightwood's again." Jace and Izzy watched as Alec stiffened at his words.

"He...said that...?"

"I was coming to invite you to dinner, like Izzy, but if you don't want to cock this up, I think its best you get going as there is somewhere else you need to be right now."

"I..."

"You've been watching him for four years Alec." Jace offered up, watching his brother blush at his frankness.

"You really do like him...don't you Alec?" He dropped his gaze to his short sister and then back to Jace as the two of them had said that together.

"I..."

"When we're with you, you talk about him a lot, and you smile like we've never seen you smile before." He was about to argue with Izzy in regards to what she said, she thinking he was an absolute sourpuss, but his gaze shifted to Jace who rested his hand on his shoulder.

"And we like him too Alec." Jace offered up and Izzy nodded her head, her smaller hands taking hold of one of his. "Regardless of all the rumours, which if you are interested in them, only Magnus can confirm them, but either way, he'll be good for you." Again Izzy nodded at Jace's open and honest words.

"Alec, if you believe him to be _the one, _don't hesitate and go for it. After all, you two look amazing together!"

"You think?" When they nodded, it was all he needed as Alec let out a groan (not wanting to truly accept his fuck up) and went running after a long since fled Magnus. He'd left all his belongings back in the art room, but knew his siblings would take care of them for him.

"Now," Izzy turned her gaze to her adopted brother. "Did Magnus _really _say that?"

"Well..." Izzy giggled, fist pumping her scheming brother as the two of them packed up Alec's stuff and headed off to Taki's for dinner.

#

"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled through the campus, receiving odd glances here and there. He had even stopped some girls, remembering they were part of the _Magnus Bane Fan Club_ and asked if they'd seen him. They had shaken their heads negatively at him and he blasted off in another run, head turning this way and that in the hopes he would catch a glimpse of the sparkling man.

God he hoped he hadn't just fucked everything up.

And like the gods were looking down on him, Alec found Magnus quite far ahead. "MAGNUS!" He shouted once more, but the man didn't seem to hear him. Or maybe he was ignoring him, refusing his existence. And although he deserved that, Alec would not go down without a fight!

The only way he could think to get his attention was by trying to cut him off so Alec dashed in another direction, heading slightly uphill as his lungs burst for air. Man he'd not run like this in...actually...come to think of it, Alec was pretty damn sure he'd never felt this damn desperate before!

He took a glance down as he'd moved off the normal footpath for campus goers and was now running on the uneven garden wall, it about ten feet high and finally realised he was so much closer to Magnus now.

"MAGNUS!" Alec shouted once more, leaping from the garden wall, his olive green button down shirt flapping open, revealing the black singlet beneath and if anyone dare look closer, some of Alec's taut pale skin was inked with black swirling tattoos. He'd gotten them after being kicked out by his parents.

Alec watched Magnus take a step back, finally realising something was looming over him and snapped his head up. His brown-gold eyes were wide (lips parted) as Alec seemed to hang in the air, the sun glinting around his figure making him almost seem ethereal. Alec landed in a crouch, a slight grunt coming from his lips at the jolt he'd just given his body. He snapped his head up, still in the crouch and that is when he realised that Magnus had earphones in, trying to lose himself in his music and not for a single moment thinking that he would come running after him and would be yelling his name through campus like a complete nut job.

Rising to his full height, Alec could only watch as Magnus seemed to snap out of his daze, but in doing so, he lost all his belongings as they plummeted to the ground when his hands lifted up to remove the earphones.

"Do that again!" Magnus demanded.

"What?"

"What you just did, do it again."

"Why the hell would I do it again? I'm lucky I didn't injure myself as is."

"Then why'd you do it at all?"

"I've been yelling your name all the way through the damn campus."

"Oh..."

"And why would you want me to do it again anyway?" Alec frowned when Magnus didn't respond. Alec scratched behind his head not having a single clue how this was going to play out. All he knew was he needed to run after Magnus, and now that he was in front of him, he hadn't a freaking clue what to do now! "Um Magnus,"

"Stop!" Alec immediately did as Magnus ordered of him, watching the man squat on the ground, fumbling for a pencil and then his sketchbook was pried open. Frantic scribbling came soon after.

Alec wasn't sure what to make of this, but the frantic way Magnus' hand moved over the page and it seemed to only last a couple more minutes and then he was collecting his fallen items together. Alec quickly bent down to help. Their hands picked up the same notebook, eyes locking.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" Alec blurted out. He didn't even realise he was going to do that and felt a blush rush to his cheeks.

"What like, lets get takeaway and take it back to my apartment to discuss the assignment for a final time, since there is only a week to go and we should start transferring our drawings to the canvas?"

"Well...yeah..."

"Or do you mean like dinner as in a _dinner date?_"

"Yeah..." Alec felt like I fool as Magnus tilted his head since he had just agreed to both. "U-Um," Alec felt his cheeks brighten. "How about that kitty-cat date?" He was practically sweating bullets when Magnus didn't say a thing. Was this how he felt back in the room?

"Sounds good, your place or mine?"

"Ah, um, yours...if that is alright?" Alec did not want to show Magnus his shit-hole apartment, not that Magnus seemed like someone who would turn his nose up at his place...well...so he assumed.

"Of course. I'll supply the booze, you bring the food."

"Sure, what do you like?"

"Surprise me?"

"Err...sure..." Alec watched Magnus leave, hope filling in his chest.

#

Alec looked at himself in the rear view mirror of his SUV and was trying to brush down a stray strand of hair. It was then he caught himself and quickly messed his hair up once more. He remembered Magnus telling him he liked his messy unkempt hair. His gaze quickly shifted to his clothes, Izzy having helped him out as he was in a pair of black form fitting jeans, a black singlet and a denim blue shirt over the top, it also form fitting and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He felt a little awkward but Izzy said he looked great. She was into fashion, so he guessed she knew what she was talking about. Plus she made mention that fashion was important when you were trying to impress a potential lover and then slapped him on the butt telling him not to keep Magnus waiting. Alec wasn't sure if he blushed at the slap to his ass or the 'potential lover' comment. Probably both...

Alec got out of his car, opening the back door to pull out the takeaway bags and picked up Church who was resting in his travel cage. He locked his vehicle and hit the buzzer alerting Magnus he was here. He listened to the man's melodious voice coming through the intercom telling him to come on up and then the butterflies started scattering in his stomach as the elevator took him closer and closer to Magnus' apartment.

He felt his breath hitch when the elevator doors open, and there Magnus was, leaning against his opened door, arms loosely crossed and waiting for him. There was that smile on his face which _still _did interesting things to his body.

Alec quietly offered the takeaway bags to Magnus, he taking them to the dining table as he closed the man's door and then pried off his boots.

"Oh! I've been meaning to try this place for months!" Magnus voiced with delight as he popped the lids off the takeaway containers, bending over to take in the smells of the cuisine on offer for dinner tonight. "Marrakech is a place I want to visit one day."

"You want to travel?" Alec questioned as he removed his jacket and placed it on a spare hook on the back of the door.

"Absolutely. Its the best way for me to gain inspiration and expand on my designs by mixing with the people from all walks of life. What about yourself?"

"I...never really thought about it much. I mean...now that I think about it, since I'm doing architecture, it'd be good to check other countries building designs out for sure." Magnus finally turned his gaze to Alec, noticing he was still near the door.

"Come on over Alexander, I won't bite."

He seemed a little stiff, and hoped he could ease that out of the adorable man this evening. Alec placed Church's cage on the ground, popping the lock but his pet didn't want to budge from his spot. Chairman Meow had gone to investigate, listening to a hiss and backed away, promptly jumping onto the couch and curled into a ball.

"Well, I was hoping for a better reaction then that."

"Church is just shy." _Like his owner..._

Magnus waved him over to the dining table and Alec plopped down into a chair and nodded his thanks as Magnus had dished out a plate for him.

"So, back to travelling, have you never thought of it before?" Magnus watched Alec shake his head.

"If I'm honest, Jace, Izzy and I have been so close over the years that the thought of travelling alone...seems a little...scary." Magnus melted at the adorable flush on Alec's cheeks and couldn't help but reach over the table and squeezed his hand, watching him jolt at his warm touch, eyes darting up to lock with his gentle gaze.

"I could always use a travelling companion."

"Ah, um..."

"No pressure Alexander." Magnus quickly voiced, breaking the contact they had as he didn't want to read into this dinner date _too_ much. "China's industrial development is booming, so if you wanted to start there, I could ask my father to hook you up with some viewings or something."

"What?"

"My father works over there, technically has been that way since I was a little boy and he's pretty well known too. So if you do become serious about travel, you can start there and he'd be more then happy to house you as well."

"You'd do that...for me?"

"We're friends Alexander, of course I would."

"F-Friends..." Magnus wasn't sure if Alec was pleased with how he referenced their current relationship. "I mean...its your father so...so wouldn't you want to be there too?"

"I've always got an open ticket to see him, but I'm happy to start my travel plans there if you are interested in going. Its been, hmm, nearly a year since we've seen each other so it'd be nice to catch up."

"I've not spoken to my parents in four years." Alec had no idea he was going to blurt that out and watched Magnus' eyes widen at his sudden confession. It didn't take long for those warm brown-gold eyes to sadden...and not out of pity either.

"Alexander..."

"Its...um...well..."

"Its alright Alexander, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Magnus, is your dad...you know...alright with you...with you...um..." _God he was cute..._

"With my being Bi?" Blue eyes widened at his openness.

"So that rumour is true..." Alec muttered to himself, but bit his lip at the raised eyebrow from Magnus. "Sorry, its not that I want to believe any of them but...well...I don't know if I should ask you or not."

"I won't hide from you Alexander." Magnus watched him fidget. "I dressed up a lot and paraded around like a little drama queen when I was a child, so when I did confess to him and when my mother was alive, they were not shocked by it at all. I knew my mother was a little sad, at the thought of not seeing grandchildren from her only child, but I always told her that when I found my life partner, there was always the option to adopt adorable little munchkins with them.

"You'd make a great dad." Alec watched Magnus' eyes flash brighter.

"Think so?"

"Yeah, you're _sparkly_ and full of life." Magnus cracked up at that.

"Once you meet the right girl, I'm sure you'll be a great father too." Magnus paused from scooping up some food into his mouth when he watched the man before him flinch, lips in a deep frown and eyes screwed shut. "Oh..." He watched Alec flinch a little more and Magnus was out of his chair and by Alec's side in an instant, kneeling on the tiled floor, hands slowly gliding over Alec's fists hands in his lap. "Alexander..."

"Wh-What...?" Blue eyes cracked open to look down at him.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of." He bit his lip adorably. "Whoever you decide to fall in love with, it is your choice to make and no one else's, family included." Magnus watched him flinch again at the mention of family. "Never be ashamed of who you are and what you can accomplish, regardless of your sexual preference."

"Can we talk about something else?" Magnus frowned a little, but got up and moved back around the table, taking his seat and ate in silence, tension in the air around them. _I was only trying to help... _"What's your dad like?" Magnus rose his gaze to Alec fidgeting in his seat.

"Our relationship was pretty fractured with how much time he spent overseas. For a long time I thought he had abandoned my mother and I, but when she passed, he returned instantly and would not leave my side until he knew I was going to survive my grief."

"I'm sorry about your mum." Magnus gave him a small smile.

"Now though, he rings me every week, tells me how much he misses me, how proud he is of me and so on and so forth."

"Sound nice..." Alec voiced almost wistfully.

"You can have him if you want?" Magnus gave him a wink, they both remembering when Alec offered Magnus his siblings. "He always tells me to come out and see him once I graduate before applying for positions at various modelling and design agencies and such. He always whines about not seeing his _beautiful boy _enough." Magnus rolled his eyes, just hearing his father's voice in his head saying that to him just last week.

"You are you know..."

"What?"

"Beautiful." Magnus felt his eyes widen a little, but not as much as Alec's or the fact the blush was back on his cheeks tenfold. God this dark haired, blue eyed beauty was seriously testing him. "Ah, sorry, you must find that disgust..." Alec never did finish as Magnus had leaned over the table, index finger against his lips.

"You...and the compliment are _not_ disgusting Alexander."

"O-Okay..." Magnus gave another grin and sat down, gesturing if Alec wanted a top up of his glass of wine which he nodded at. He probably needed some more liquid courage anyway.

#

Once dinner was eaten, the boys retired to Magnus plush red couch, both slumping on it and leaning into each other oh so innocently. Chairman was now sprawled on Alec's lap and Church on Magnus'. Alec's cat had finally worked up his courage to come on out and snoop around. He didn't get very far as Magnus had picked him up, holding him close as he cooed to his pet. It was kind of cute and Alec couldn't help the grin on his lips when Church purred up a storm.

"Have a look at these two lazy bums..."

"Its cute..." Alec fluttered his eyes closed. Magnus' home made him feel so content and relaxed...just as much as the very man did.

"Mm..." The apartment fell silent once more.

"Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"Were you...serious...about before?" Magnus shifted a little, not liking moving away from Alexander, but turned his questioning gaze to the architect major. "I mean...about...possibly...travelling together?"

"Of course."

"Cool..." Magnus wasn't sure if that was a full commitment to travelling together, but for now, in his slightly hazy mind (they had drunk two bottles of red wine together) he would think just that.

Magnus knocked his head against Alec's once more, his half lidded eyes looking down at Alec's left hand, resting casually against his left leg, palm up. Carefully, so as not to shock the man, he slid his hand over, softly resting his palm against Alec's and when he made no move to jump away, Magnus threaded their fingers together.

He felt a tiny grin form as Alec seemed to grip his hand a little tighter, but with eyes closed and the instrumental music playing from his stereo, it wasn't long before Magnus drifted off...

#

A week had gone by and Alec and Magnus were walking towards the campus hall where the final creations of the fourth year design students was being viewed and the same went for the fourth year artworks too.

Magnus was dressed in black and khaki colours, leather fingerless gloves, jewellery and light make-up which made him practically breathless to look at if Alec was being honest.

Alec had caved to Magnus' request for him to wear leather pants and a silk black shirt, it in actual fact was Magnus' which was a bit tight against his chest, but the heated look in Magnus' gaze made Alec come alive and the complaint vanished from the tip of his tongue. His hair had been slightly spiked, much like Magnus' though the man had some silver glitter in his own while Alec refused to do that. He just knew something like that would not suit his awkward self no matter how much Magnus protested.

"Are you nervous Alexander?"

"Well, I'm not sure how our artworks are going to be received."

"Who cares."

"I do." Magnus stopped walking to look back at Alec. He made his way over to him, hand squeezing his for a moment.

"Why?"

"Its like I told you before. Portraits can be quite...revealing..." Magnus gave a small smile and pulled Alec towards the large doors.

In truth, he was quite excited to see their final pieces. They'd both decided not to show each other what they were doing until the very end when they were on display in the hall for everyone to throw their opinions at.

When they stepped through the large doors, Alec froze immediately. The hall was packed! "Oh god..." Magnus felt his heart melt for the eldest Lightwood who looked ready to flee. He carefully slipped his hand into Alec's watching him jolt at his warm comforting touch.

"Stick with me blue eyes_, _I'll keep you safe."

"Blue eyes?"

"No good?"

"What happened to pretty boy?"

"Well, I like them both." Alec shook his head, feeling the tension in his body dissipate thanks to this man at his side. "I'm happy to alternate between the two. Now, lets go find our works of art."

"Congratulations Magnus."

"Why thank you." The man promptly voiced. Alec watching several other students say the same thing, as did some teachers, and shifted his gaze to Magnus himself.

"Do you even know what they are congratulating you on?"

"Not a clue." Alec cracked up laughing, not being able to help himself. "Oh!" Alec lifted his blue eyes, they widening as the two of them stood in front of Magnus' final clothing design and saw a certificate for first place and what appeared to be an envelope which most definitely held a cheque within it, Alec noticing the modelling agency logo on the envelope. He knew when it came to finals some companies sponsored outstanding work and such, wanting to give the student a heads start in the industry of their choosing.

"Did you know you were being judged?"

"Yes, but I never even thought my designs could ever..." Alec watched emotion flash across the man's face. He lifted his hand, drawing Magnus' head towards his own.

"Your mum would be so proud of you." Magnus silently nodded his head, trying to get his emotions under control. "These suits are beautiful." Alec offered up his own opinion. "Its almost like they could be worn for a wedding..." He knew nothing of fashion, but the shape and cut, the fabric, the blue of the silk shirt for one suit and the gold of the other... Alec felt his breath catch in an instant. Did Magnus possibly think of them...together...in these very suits? Alec squinted a little, taking a closer look and felt a gasp escape his lips. The black material was woven with even darker black spiral patterns. Wide sparkling blue eyes darted to Magnus who held a tiny smile on his lips. "Those are my..." He never did finish as he watched a man come walking towards him and Magnus with determined strides.

"Is that my beautiful boy?" Magnus whipped around, eyes going wide.

"Dad!?" Alec drifted his gaze back to a very handsome older man, he the spitting image of Magnus but older. They had the same golden-bronze skin and the warm brown-gold eyes which sparkled. It didn't take long for the man to engulf a flustered Magnus into his embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"I received an email from the board that your final design won you first place and prize money to start your own clothing line." Alec's eyes were just as wide as Magnus' at this news. "Have they not told you?"

"I haven't seen my teacher yet. We only just got here." Alec felt eyes shift to him for a split second. "And you didn't answer my earlier question."

"You know I worry about you being here all on your own."

"B-But I'm not on my own..."

"Oh?"

Older and wiser brown-gold eyes drifted to Alec once more, only this time they stayed on him longer. He couldn't help but straighten up and began to wonder if he was being judged by Magnus' father.

"Um, this is Alexander Lightwood, an architect major also graduating this year."

"A-A pleasure to meet you Sir."

"_Sir_...how posh..."

"_Dad..._" Magnus drawled out as his father gave him a slight elbow in the ribs.

"Alright, alright, I just flew in to congratulate you is all."

"Seriously, save the plane ticket for when I graduate at least."

"I'll be in Europe overseeing a new project."

"Oh..."

"Please don't look so crestfallen my beautiful boy."

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"Never!" Came the instant reply.

"Its...embarrassing..." Magnus stole a glance at a rather quiet Alec who was witness to all of this.

"The truth is never embarrassing, right Alexander?"

"Ah, um, yes..." Alec was a bit flustered, not sure what he was agreeing to as all of this seemed so surreal to him.

"Mr Bane..." The older man turned his gaze, listening to his secretary whisper into his ear.

"Already?" He almost sounded like a little kid as he was pretty much being told his time was up with his boy right now. "Well, duty calls." Magnus gave a nod of the head, letting out a slight grunt when his father pulled him into another hug. "I'll be back in Asia in December, please make sure to book flights and come have Christmas with me." Older brown-gold eyes focused on Alexander once more. "And why not bring _your_ Alexander with you?"

"_Dad..._" Before he could receive a lecture from his son, the man was gone, long legs striding out of the hall. He'd have to just wait and allow Magnus to chew him out over the phone later on. Though he was certain his instincts had been correct in what his beautiful boy had with that rather handsome young lad next to him.

"Well, that was unexpected." Magnus shifted his gaze to Alec, his shoulders finally easing as his father had left.

"You're telling me."

"I still like his name for you though."

"I'm too old for it."

"Not when its true...just like he said."

"Lets go back to trying to locate our artwork." Alec quite liked a flustered Magnus as he took off to the other side of the hall, Alec letting out a chuckle as he went jogging after the fleeing designer.

#

Magnus knew they were getting closer when he saw the portrait Ragnor had done of Catarina. She looked really pretty, even though she was already pretty as it was, but it appeared Ragnor went all out. He'd have to send his friends messages for their fine art pieces.

"Interesting pieces gentlemen." Both Magnus and Alec shifted their eyes to their teacher.

"You said to think outside the box..." Magnus watched the older man shake his head as he walked off. This allowed the both of them to continue on until they lifted their gazes to their artwork for the first time.

Alec felt his eyes widen and his breath catch as Magnus had done a painting of him like how he'd jumped off the garden wall. He was dressed in a killer black outfit and golden wings sprouting from his back, his body in a slight tuck position as though he'd just leapt off a building, ready to soar...

"Is this...how you see me?"

"What? A sexy bad ass angel, with tattoos and in leather get up?" They fell quiet as Magnus carefully eyed Alec as he was trying not to blush at realising how silly his question was. This gave Magnus the ability to just...observe.

Alec was, for lack of a better word, dazzling. And not even dazzling, as in, in your face dazzling like his brother Jace was, with the blonde hair, the physique and the cocky attitude that just knew he was hot and that girls (and possibly guys) looked his way constantly. Alec's dazzling prowess (and charm) was a slow burn, radiating for longer (and affecting those around him for far longer too). If they bothered to pay close attention to him that is. Though secretly Magnus hoped they wouldn't.

Truthfully, the "old" Alec from a weeks back, with the sloppy and baggy attire wouldn't be thought of twice (unless it was Magnus looking) and yet Alec now, who looked utterly ravishing in the leather pants and tight silk shirt, showing off some of his tattoos, was now not someone you would pass in the street and instantly forget.

Over the past few weeks, Magnus had seen the stares the oblivious Lightwood was now receiving as he was coming out of his own shell. Alec was someone that you could stare at for a long, long time. And that is what Magnus had been doing for awhile now. The eldest Lightwood had gained his attention various times, but Magnus let it be, until the day the man disappeared and truthfully he was worried there for a moment. Pretty much for those three months and then suddenly, Alec had returned, easing Magnus' tense muscles. And once Alec had returned, Magnus' eyes began to follow him once more. They only had art together, but on various occasions he'd seen him about campus and whilst everyone was starring at the cocky Jace and the beautiful Isabelle, his stares remained focused on Alexander alone.

Magnus had even watched when a group or girls and guys decided to interact with the Lightwood trio and Magnus' heart gave a slight tug at how adorable Alec became when a girl flat out flirted with him. From afar he seemed to be talking like normal, when he felt like it, since he wasn't one to waste time in idle chit chat it seemed, but then suddenly the woman had run her hand down his arm and his reaction was priceless. Alec just didn't know how to respond, and it almost looked like he backed away from the girl, not out of fear, but possibly lack of interest. Now that got Magnus suspecting that Alec just wasn't interested in girls in _that _way..and of course now he knew from when they had dinner that time.

Magnus found Alec quite a puzzle, and then there was the fact that he found him far more intriguing then any man (or woman) ever had. He was so deliciously awkward and sweet and sometimes too blunt and frank, but everything from his deep voice, to his rare chuckles, to his plain taste in clothes, though at least that was changing a little, absolutely captivated him. And there was his talent in archery too and the way those exquisite blue eyes ripped through his soul, Magnus liked it all. Though, best keep that to himself as he wouldn't want to scare him off...in case he was getting these mixed messages wrong that is...

Magnus finally turned his gaze to Alec's painting of him. "Is this where I ask if this is how you see me?"

"What? Devilishly handsome, naked, with black wings coming out of your back and only wrapped in a gold bed sheet? That's a bit weird...isn't it?"

"I'd be very happy to be wrapped in a bed sheet...as long as _you_ were with me."

"Magnus!" The man being chided grinned as Alec blushed furiously. When it had slipped out, rather unexpectedly, Magnus had immediately thought he'd gone too far, but though Alec blushed, he seemed to be taking everything he was saying in his stride (well as best he could as his brain tried to make sense of it all).

Was he perhaps a little...intrigued...that someone was taking an interest in him and not his two siblings? Magnus couldn't help but grin at this adorable man once more. He was...so pure... And he truly did feel a little devilish at wanting to corrupt it. Magnus slid his hand down Alec's arm, feeling the muscles flex and shudder under his gentle touch as he squeezed his hand. Could he afford to hope when he felt Alec entwine their fingers tighter together?

"You are too irresistible to tease Alexander." He watched the man frown. Even that was oh so cute that he did have to fight back from smothering the man with kisses and caresses.

"And you are too beautiful for your own good." Magnus didn't have time to react to being called beautiful, yet again, by Alexander when he felt lips envelop his own. His breath hitched and his eyes widened. He was also certain his cheeks blushed.

"A-Alexander..."

"Ah...oops..." There was a sea of wide disbelieving eyes looking at them.

"Forgot where we were..." Alec took hold of Magnus' hand, dragging the flushed Design and Textiles student out of the hall, though Alec was certain his own face was flushed as well. When the doors closed behind them, a massive eruption of noise could be heard, both men looking at each other before cracking up laughing.

"Do you realise what you just did there?" Alec pulled Magnus around the building, hidden out of sight from any further prying eyes and pushed him up against the wall, capturing his lips once more in sheer desperation. _Mixed messages not received wrong at all!_

Magnus accepted the frenzied kiss, returning it with a passion of his own, making Alec jolt, shudder and gasp all at once. _He's wanted you for four years... _Magnus listened to Isabelle's voice in his head. Alec had gone off to get them drinks one cool afternoon and when he was out of earshot, Magnus had been ambushed by the younger Lightwood siblings. That had been quite a surprise to Magnus to say the least. _Don't hurt him... _How could he ever hurt such an adorably awkward and devoted man like Alexander Lightwood. _Never... _He had promised the grinning siblings who loved their brother so, so very much.

Quickly regaining his senses, Magnus pressed his hands against Alec's chest, breaking their connection, breaths mingling as they gasped for air.

"I thought this is what you wanted."

"Of course it is..." Magnus kept Alec at arms length. He was finding it harder and harder to resist the man. "I also hope you want it too, but Alexander, there is no rush." Magnus saw Alec become a bit flustered and cupped the side of his face tenderly with his warm hand, brushing his thumb across his pink cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, so lets take our time and enjoy this experience together."

Alec gave a slight nod of the head, accepting Magnus' sweet gentle kiss which hinted of so much more, his hands resting against the man's narrow hips, pulling their bodies closer together, but again, as Magnus said, they needn't rush. Though it felt painful, Alec ended the kiss.

"With graduation just around the corner, why don't we go and get a drink and get to know each other better?" Alec thought they knew each other pretty well, but if that was what Magnus wanted to do, he wasn't going to deny the man. "The Harvest Moon has a few pool tables and I always have one on reserve, so if you're up to it, I can teach you?"

"I'm good at playing pool."

"Oh really? Well, if we are being boastful, _I've_ never lost a game."

"Care to place a wager?" Alec cockily questioned as he and Magnus finally left the confines of the small space between buildings and stepped back into the mid afternoon sun.

"I'd only wager if we were playing _strip_ pool, though I wouldn't want anyone but me looking at your perfect body." Magnus wasn't sure what Alec tripped on, there didn't appear to be anything in the way as he stumbled a little. He gave the dark haired beauty, who was blushing at him once more, a grin and a wink.

"Um..." Alec was lost for words. No one paid him this much attention like Magnus did and if he were being truthful, it was perplexing, scary and insanely exciting too. He couldn't wait to discover more about his own feelings and those of Magnus' as well. "How about whoever loses, buys a round of drinks?" It was all he could think of, not wanting to continuously stare at Magnus like an idiot. Although, Alec had to admit, after having seen Magnus naked (well...most of him) he probably wasn't truly ready for that stage in their developing relationship, even if the man was insanely appealing to look at.

Alec felt his hands twitch as though wanting to grab fistfuls of Magnus' clothing and slam him hard against his own body and envelop his lips once more... _Calm down boy..._

"You're on _archer_." Alec rolled his eyes, feeling his lips turn up at the edges. _Another pet name I see... _Not that Alec was complaining since the more attention he stole of Magnus' the unlikely event of him looking elsewhere would happen. Alec vowed, as they grew closer and closer together, he was certain they would have ups and downs, but it'd taken him four damn years to get to this stage, and there was no way in hell he was letting Magnus Bane out of his sights now.

"Shut up and lead the way..._sparkly magician_." Alec finally snapped back with his own pet name for Magnus, watching the grin form on the man's handsome face as a delightful chuckle echoed about them. Technically it is what Max had called him, but still.

"I _love_ that kid." Magnus confessed. He felt Alec's hand on his lower back, directing him out of the campus, like a true gentleman, and then with a boldness that Magnus was starting to get used to when it came to Alexander, his blue eyed beauty clasped his hand and just wouldn't let go. _So cute... _

The two of them headed down the street, ready to discover much, much more about each other. PG rating for now of course.

#

Back in the campus hall, where teachers and students still mingled, several eyed off Magnus and Alec's handiwork.

Their paintings sat side by side, with the _devilishly_ attractive Magnus Bane looking slightly up, a lingering look on his face as he appeared almost transfixed with the _angelic _Alexander Lightwood who appeared to be falling from heaven towards him.

#

**End.**


End file.
